


The Sun, The Moon and The Brightest Star

by ChaseTheSun



Series: Rarepair Hell [2]
Category: K-pop, Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, MoonSunShine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheSun/pseuds/ChaseTheSun
Summary: The OT3 you didn't need.





	

Seungwan is a _vision_ ; with Yongsun’s fingers threaded into her hair,  hips grinding down into her lap whenever Byulyi’s teeth scrape across the flushed skin of her neck. Yongsun’s front is pressed to her back, one arm secured around her waist and the other holding back dark tresses and exposing her neck to Byuly’s hungry mouth.

For a someone that’s usually so talkative, Seungwan is surprisingly quiet and Yongsun worries that they’ve pressured her into something that she’s unprepared for, something that she doesn’t want. When she sees Seungwan’s throat flex and the hand that’s clamped over her mouth, Yongsun realises that she’s desperately trying to remain quiet and relaxes.

 Seungwan is finally where they want her, pretty and pliant in Yongsun’s lap, obviously enjoying the way she’s being touched but Yongsun wants _more._  She wants to hear Seungwan, she wants to hear how good they make her feel and find out exactly what sounds she makes when  falling apart in their arms.

“Seungwan?”, Yongsun tries to get her attention but fails to distract her from the heat of Byulyi’s talented mouth. Yongsun sighs and desperately hopes that’s she’s really as good as reading people as she thinks she is. She roughly tugs the hand that’s in Seungwan’s hair and is gratified by the sharp hiss that falls from her kiss-swollen lips. Though Seungwan looks like a doll - porcelain skin, large eyes and delicate facial features - Yongsun’s always seen  the edge of something _dark_ lurking in those wide eyes and just knows she is going to have so much _fun_ with Seungwan.

“Seungwan?” Yongsun repeats her name with a another tug, this time lust-glazed eyes turn towards her and she finally has the attention she’s been craving.

“Y-yongsun-unnie?” Seungwan is pretty and panting and the way she says Yongsun’s name rushes fire through her veins.

“Our Byulyi has a very talented mouth doesn’t she?” At Seungwan’s bashful nod, Yongsun gently places her on the bed, dislodging Byulyi from her neck, she grabs a fistful of silver hair and drags Byulyi up to kiss her.

Byulyi isn’t too clear on what’s happening. One minute she’s worshipping the soft skin of Seungwan’s neck and then suddenly Yongsun is kissing her. There’s a hand tugging insistently at her hair and she groans into Yongsun’s mouth. She’s never been this aggressive and Byulyi isn’t too sure what to think.

Yongsun kisses her harshly, swallowing her gasps, clashing against her teeth and stealing all of the air from her lungs. She takes in desperate breaths when Yongsun’s mouth moves to   bruise the column of her throat and all the air is knocked out of her when she meets Seungwan’s eyes.

Seungwan has always had incredibly expressive eyes and Byulyi swears she  can see galaxies. Right now her eyes are hungrier than she’s ever seen and Byulyi can read the _want_ in them.

Yongsun’s teeth gently nip at the right side of her jaw and Byulyi whines. The skin beneath her jaw is sensitive and Yongsun has always enjoyed taking advantage. She throws her head back and enjoys the press of Yongsun’s mouth. Then there’s suddenly arms around her waist, tugging her back until she’s leaning against a soft body. Another set of teeth, seemingly sharper and harsher, graze the shell of her ear and Byulyi shivers. She leans forward, forehead against flushed skin and surrenders to the dual sensations of Yongsun and Seungwan at her front and back.

Byulyi can feel Seungwan speaking against her ear but her mind is too lust-clogged to comprehend her words. An extra sharp nip brings the world back into perfect clarity and Seungwan’s words start making sense.

“You like us touching you, don’t you, Byul-unnie?” The words are hissed into her ear and Byulyi has understands that Seungwan isn’t asking a question. Yongsun’s mouth is distracting against her skin but Byulyi manages to nod. A smirk slithers across Seungwan’s lips and Byulyi   feels herself clench at the sight.

“Yongsun-unnie tells me you have a talented mouth, but I’m not convinced just _yet_.” Byulyi inhales sharply when she feels slender fingers against her lips and makes sure to look straight at Seungwan when she takes them into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around the digits and makes sure to pay attention to each fingertip.

“You  are such a good little _slut_ for us, taking my fingers so easily. I’m going to enjoy using you, unnie.” Byulyi moans around the fingers in her mouth when she comprehends Seungwan’s words. Sweet, shy Seungwan with her soft smiles and gentle hands, is hissing filthy things into her ear and Byulyi can feel  wetness begin to trail down her thighs. She rocks her hips down against the bed, desperate for friction and groans when she can’t find any. The fingers leave her mouth and Byulyi whines at the feel of being empty.

There’s a moment of silent eye contact between Yongsun and Seungwan and then there are no hands on her at all. A  press against her shoulders makes Byulyi fall forward and then two pairs of hands  rearranged her so that she’s on her hands and knees, facing Seungwan and away from Yongsun.

“Yongsun-unnie is going to fuck you and you are going to show me _exactly_ how good that tongue of yours is.”

Seungwan sees that Yongsun is eagerly stripping Byulyi of her clothing and hurriedly gets out of her own. She’s barely managed to slip her   underwear off before warm hands are prying her legs apart, and with a flourish of silver hair, Byulyi settles between them and starts to kiss up her thighs. A warm mouth latches  onto the soft skin of her inner thighs and Seungwan hisses and grits her teeth when Byulyi drags the point of her tongue across the sensitive flesh and leaves angry red crescents with her nails. Byulyi’s mouth is gentle but her hands are rough and the contradiction drives Seungwan _insane_.

“Fuck me like you mean it.” Long fingers slide beneath her ass and drag her forward so that   Byulyi’s mouth finally makes contact with her aching core,  and Seungwan finally lets out a moan. It seems to echo in the suddenly quiet room and Byulyi jerks back to stare, seemingly startled. When she registers the sound she had gotten out of Seungwan, she buries her face back between eagerly spread thighs with a renewed fervour. Seungwan slides her thighs onto slim shoulders, spreading herself open and bringing herself closer to Byulyi’s hot mouth. A tongue thrusts into her and Seungwan can’t help the sounds that fall out. She slides her hands into lush silver hair and fucks herself on Byuyi’s tongue.

_"Oh god.”_

Seungwan manages to tear herself away from the sight of Byulyi between her legs and looks up at Yongsun’s whimper. She’s standing to the side, dark eyes fixated on Byulyi’s tongue and Seungwan’s wetness, teeth sinking into her lower lip.

“Y-Yongsun-unnie,” her voice comes out in a breathless gasp and Seungwan desperately tries to stop her voice from shaking, “fuck her with your fingers.” Her words seems to snap Yongsun out of the daze she’s in and she moves forward until she’s looming over Byulyi. When her fingers sink into velvet warmth, both Byulyi and Seungwan moan. Byulyi because she’s finally being filled and Seungwan because she can hear Yongsun’s fingers thrusting in and out of Byulyi’s wetness.

“Baby, you better work that mouth of yours, because you only get to come _after_ Seungwan.”

Yongsun’s words have their intended effect. Byulyi’s lips wrap around her swollen bundle of nerves and and starts drawing languid circles with her tongue and Seungwan _writhes_. There’s a sudden, surprising press of teeth against her clit and with Seungwan is coming. Her body seizes up  and she falls backward, darkness washing over the room.

Seungwan stirs and feels fingers in her hair, gently massaging her scalp and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, a warm body on either side. She hears familiar voices arguing above her and lazily slips her eyes shut.

“Yongsun! You said I would get to come!”

“STOP. That was before you  fucked Seungwan so hard she blacked out.”

“I can’t help that I’ve got a magic tongue!”


End file.
